After School
by HiroyukiSora
Summary: Oz menemukan guru favoritenya sedang tertidur didalam kelas. Apa yang akan Oz lakukan ke guru itu? Warning: AU, OOC, Abal -Oneshot-


Warning: Gaje, OOC, lebay, AU, aneh, abal, perkataan (lo, gue, dsb), slight Sho-Ai.

Summary: Oz menemukan guru favoritenya sedang tertidur didalam kelas. Apa yang akan Oz lakukan ke guru itu?

Note: (Based on Omake 3) Olleh! Eh, Hello! Saya sudah lama baca fanfic Pandora Hearts di ini yang bahasa Inggris maupun yang bahasa Indonesia dan memutuskan untuk juga membikinnya. Spesialis saya untuk bikin fic biasanya gaje, jadi hati-hati saja, fufufu. Ini fic PH saya yang pertama jadi mohon reviewnya yang baik-baik saja dulu ya~

Disclaimer: Ai (dunat) owun Pandora Hearts! Jika saya yang punya saya nggak bakal bikin fanfic dan GilOz akan menjadi main pairingnya! –diserbu fans OzAlice-

~ PEEEEEHAAAAA ~

_Taptaptaptaptap._

Suara larian terdengar di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Seorang laki-laki berumur lima belas tahunan berlari dengan kencang sambil melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

'Uwaaaa, udah jam segini! Ini karena aku terlalu lama baca Holy Knight di perpustakaan jadinya sekarang baru selesai, kenapa sih kepala sekolah tidak memperbolehkan novel-novel dibawa pulang? Uuurgh.' gerutu lelaki berambut kuning ke _golden_an itu.

Mungkin kalian semua sudah tau siapa dia, iya bukan? Yap, dia adalah Ozon Bazaringus, eh, maksud saya Oz Bezarius, maklumlah author sudah muda, hehehe.

Oz pun berlari sampe didepan pintu yang diatasnya tertulis '10-A' dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan alias kekurangan nafas. Dengan semangat yang tidak mencapai tiga puluh persen itu, ia membuka pintu kelasnya.

_Zraaak _

"_Hosh-hosh_... eh?" Oz melihat di depan kelas – meja guru - terdapat seseorang yang sedang tertidur disana. Oz segera mendatangi pria yang sedang tertidur itu.

Gurunya yaang sangaaaat ganteng itu menutup mata _golden_nya yang sangat indah itu kalau dibuka (pikiran author lho bukan Oz, fufufu) dan menyilakan tangannya dibawah kepalanya yang menghadap Oz (kirinya) itu. Mulutnya sedikit terpisah dan rambut ikalnya sedikit menutupi mukanya.

Balik ke Oz dan Gil, Oz ingin membangunkan guru 'terfavoritenya' itu. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan bangun pada malam hari dan akan panik. Belum lagi satpam mungkin akan mengunci pagar sekolah tanpa mengecek didalam gedungnya.

'Ide itu tidak buruk juga...' pikir Oz dalam hati. 'Tapi kalau aku nggak ada disana ketika dia bangun sama aja bohong ya, nanti kan aku nggak bisa liat wajah paniknya itu, hmmm.'

Selagi Oz memikirkan '_evil plan_nya', saya akan mengasih anda semua sebuah Pop Quiz! Para hadirin, eh, pembaca semua PASTI sudah tahu kan siapa guru terganteng yang pernah ada di dunia (Pandora Hearts) ini? Yuppy!(emang makanan?) dia adalah Gilaberat Nighotray! – _shot _– Ehbujutmukaauthoraneh! Untung nggak kena deh tuh, fiuuuh... Yaaah, maksud author itu, nama dia Gilbert Nightray. Umur dua puluh empat, takut sama kucing, suka ngerokok, suka sama- – suara peluru diisi ulang- sama, eeeeh... adalah orang, hahaha... Ya udah, pembaca sudah menyiapkan obor dan garu, sebaiknya saya lanjutkan ceritanya!

Setelah author sudah selesai mem-'bacot', Oz sudah mendapatkan idenya. 'Ide kali ini memang kurang bagus, tapi yasudahlah aku yakin Gil-sensei juga pasti bangun! Fufufu~ ' pikir Oz dengan liciknya.

Oz mendekat ke telinga gurunya dan..."GILBERT-SENSEI! ADA KUCING NIH!" teriak Oz dengan kencangnya dan segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"MANA? WUAAAAA!" teriak Gilbert.

_Zraak._

_Dreeek. _

_Bruk!._

Anda menanyakan bagaimana Gilbert terjatuh? Dia terjatuh setelah mengok kanan dan kiri mengakibatkan kursinya begoyang dan jatuh ke sebelah kirinya, yakni dekat Oz. Tapi karena Oz sudah mundur, Gil sekarang tepat didepan kaki Oz.

"Aduuh, kepalaku..." rintih Gil sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia sedang 'tiduran' di atas kursinya yang ikut jatuh bersamanya. Melihat reaksi Gil yang seperti tadi membuat Oz tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat muridnya menertawakn dia seperti itu, dia mengasih _death glare_ ke Oz yang tepat diatasnya. Yaaah, karena dia masih pusing, dia hanya bisa mengasih _death glare _yang lemah.

"Ngapain sih kamu kayak gitu?" tanya Gil dengan nada sebal di dalamnya.

"Hahaha, ma-maaf Gil-sensei, cuman aku nggak –hahaha- bisa melewatkan kesempatan mengganggu sensei seperti ini" kata Oz disela-sela tawanya.

"Uuugh... Kamu ini, padahal aku ini gurumu tau!" ucap Gil sambil berdiri pelan-pelan, takut dia akan terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh lagi kalau terlalu cepat.

"Hehehe, maaf deh Gil-sensei~" kata Oz tersenyum - tangan dibelakang dan tubuhnya sedikit condong kedepan - ketika tawanya sudah sedikit mereda.

"Maaf-maaf..." kata Gil – sedikit blushing melihat senyuman Oz- menyentil jidat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu.

"Aduuuh, sakit nih sensei..." kata Oz sambil memegangi jidatnya dan menunduk.

"E-eh?" Gil bingung dengan tindakan Oz. 'Sepertinya aku tidak menyentilnya sekeras itu...'

"Um... Oz? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gil cemas sambil mendekat.

"Umm..."

'Itu artinya iya? Atau tidak?' pikir Gil dalam hati.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah lima dan hari sudah hampir gelap. Ada suara tukang nasi goreng meneriakan dagangannya. Disusul oleh teriakan tukang nasi bebek tidak mau kalah oleh saingannya.

"O-oz, sini coba aku liat..." kata Gil sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga dia sejajar dengan jidat Oz.

Tidak ada respons. Mata Oz juga tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi juga oleh tangannya yang menutupi jidatnya.

"Oz, ayolah... Sini aku lihat." ucap Gil lagi sambil memegang tangan Oz. Sekarang dia sudah dekat sekali dengan Oz. Oz membiarkan gurunya melepaskan tangannya dari jidatnya dan mendongak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bo-hoong~"

Gil blushing betapa dekat wajahnya dengan muridnya itu. Mata _emerald_nya yang bersinar dengan kepuasan karena telah berhasil mengerjai gurunya. Rambutnya yang ke_golden_an itu sedikit bersinar juga dibawah (didepan?) cahaya matahari sore. Mulutnya yang sekarang sudah membentuk senyum mengejek. Gilbert tidak sadar kalau dia sedang memerhatikan muridnya itu sampai sang murid memecahkan kesunyian.

"Nee~ Gil-sensei. Kok sensei merhatiin aku seperti itu sambil blushing?"

Gil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat Oz yang masih tersenyum mengejek itu. Meresap kalimat yang baru saja dikatakannya. Setelah beberapa detik kesunyian, Gil blushing lagi tapi lebih gelap dan mulai terbata-bata.

"E-eh, a-a-aku ng-gak-gak me-merhatiin kok!"

"Hahaha, Gil-sensei manis juga!" ucap Oz dengan riangnya.

"Eh? Manis?" blush Gil bertambah kalau bisa dan berpikir dalam hati dengan apa yang dikatakan muridnya barusan. Mungkin karena dia suka blushing kalau dikatai, dia menjadi 'sasaran empuk' untuk dikerjai. Tetapi kalau di bilang manis? Oleh muridnya sendiri? Dia kan pria, masa dibilang manis?

Gil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan mengasih _death glare_ lagi ke Oz yang tertawa melihat blush Gil yang tadi.

"Apa maksudmu manis? Dan berhentilah tertawa!" bentak Gil ke lelaki yang berambut _golden_.

"Hahaha, habis sensei blushing mulu sih!"

"Itu karena kamu mengatai aku terus tau! Kamu harusnya tidak boleh begitu sama gurumu!"

"Iya deh maaf sensei~" ucap Oz lagi.

"Huh!" Gil menyentil jidat Oz lagi dan misalnya Oz berpura-pura kesakitan lagi, Gil tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya.

Oz mengusap-usap jidatnya sambil meringis. Ketika Oz sudah selesai mengusap-usap jidatnya, dia melihat lagi jam tangannya.

"APA? UDAH JAM SEGINI? Aduuuh, Eida pasti khawatir nih!" teriak Oz ketika melihat jam tangannya yang berarah pada pukul lima dan segera berlari ke mejanya. Gil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dan orangnya di ambang pintu.

"Untung saja saya mengecek sekolah. Kalau tidak pasti kalian sudah saya kunci!"

"Oh ya, makasih pak." Kata Gil sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya sudah sana cepat beres-beres kalau kalian tidak mau dikunci." Kata si satpam lagi.

"I-iya pak..." ucap Gil nggak enakan.

Dan dengan itu, si satpam pergi. Gil menghela nafas dan lihat muridnya sudah menutup tasnya. Oz menyadari gurunya melihatnya dan bertanya;

"Hee~ Sensei kenapa ngeliatin aku seperti itu?" kata Oz dengan nada bercanda.

Pipi Gil memerah. "Apa maksudnya seperti itu?"

Oz tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke pintu dan berhenti didepannya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat gurunya.

"Ayo kita pulang sensei, hari udah mulai gelap nih"

Gil mengangguk dan berjalan bersama muridnya itu untuk mengantarkannya pulang sebelum ia sendiri pulang ke rumahnya.

(Another) Note: (Orang: Elu ye, udah bikin note pembuka, bikin ending note juga –nabok-) Adoh, sakit tau gak? Aaah, maaf ya pembaca tapi author mau minta maaf karena:

1) Kejelekan fic ini. Soalnya author baru pertama kali bikin fic kayak gini makanya ficnya **sangat jelek ** mana endingnya di percepat lagi -_-. Dan tentang larangan membawa novel pulang hanya alasan saya saja supaya Oz telat pulang, hueh -_-.

2) Atas kelebayan, keOOCan, keabalan, dll dalam cerita ini tapi namanya juga fanfic gaje, iya tidak? ;)

3) Kalau ada kesalahan pengejaan/tanda miring/huruf besar-kecil/spasi/menaruh (**.** ; **,** ; **:** ; **()** ; dll)/dsb mohon maaf ya, pembaca~

Yap, itu saja sekian. Mohon kritik dan saran dan review pembaca! Gampang kok tinggal klik itu tombol yang dibawah! Sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya berikutnya! Jaaa neeee~ xD


End file.
